The Last Chance
by Cameron glau
Summary: Et si pour tuer Klaus il fallait l'aide du cercle de Chance Harbor ?  Histoire se situant pendant la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries et vers l'épisode 10 de The Secret Circle.
1. Chapter 1

**Une de mes folies : mélanger l'univers de The Secret Circle avec Vampire Diaries.**

_Mystic Falls :_

_ Elena réveille toi !

L'intéressée se roulait dans sa couette. Quelqu'un venait de l'interrompre de sa rêverie. Les rêves c'était la seule chose avec laquelle elle pouvait s'évader, penser à autre chose car depuis que Klaus était entré dans sa vie elle ne faisait rien de normal. Et l'interrompre était la pire chose à faire.

_ Damon, dégage, marmonnait-elle.

_ Elena, c'est moi, Bonnie.

Elle se leva d'un bond en assommant au passage son amie.

_ Elena !

_ Pardon Bonnie, je suis désolée. Que fais-tu là ?

_ Il faut que je te dise un truc, j'ai eu une idée folle … Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de tuer Klaus.

Elena soupira et replongea la tête dans son oreiller. Depuis des mois elle essayait de tuer cet originel pour enfin vivre une vie «normale». Depuis des mois elle a essayé, avec Bonnie, Damon, avec quelques fois Stefan, mais à chaque fois leur plan échouait et Klaus devenait de plus en plus fort? Bonnie savait bien que tout ça la tourmentait, mais aujourd'hui elle avait la solution absolue.

_ Bon je te le dis quand même. Hier soir j'ai fais un rêve, j'étais avec une fille qui s'appelait Mélissa. Quand je me suis levée, je me suis souvenue de quelque chose et j'ai trouvé ça !

Elena tourna la tête et regarda la photo que Bonnie lui tendait

_ Oui et alors ?

_ C'est moi avec Mélissa. Quand on avait 7 ans, ma grand mère m'amenait souvent chez ses grands parents quand elle devait aller quelque part. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est une sorcière !

_ Et ?

_ Ma grand mère me racontait souvent que sa famille était liée à un cercle de sorciers. Chaque génération à un cercle, ils peuvent lier ce cercle ou faire de la magie individuelle.

_ Et ?

_ Elena si tu m'interromps toutes les deux secondes je vais pas y arriver. Bref. Ce matin j'ai réussi à la contacter et elle a lié son cercle, ils sont six. Plus le cercle a de personnes plus il est puissant. Et là on a six puissants sorciers. Alors voilà l'idée : On attire Klaus, on lui tend un piège et on a un cercle pour nous aider à le tuer.

_ Bonnie qui te dis qu'ils veulent bien nous aider ?

_ Mélissa réunit les autres membres du cercle aujourd'hui pour leur demander leur aide. Mais le meilleur moyen de les convaincre c'est d'y aller et de faire les yeux du chat Potté.

Bonnie se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en prenant le sac de vêtement d'Elena qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé auparavant.

_ On va à Chance Harbor.

_ Attends, attends on ne peut pas partir comme ça. Il faut que je prévienne Alaric, Damon et Stefan.

_ Surtout pas, tu préviendras Alaric en route, mais pas Damon et encore moins Stefan, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant.

Elena et Bonnie descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la voiture, direction : la ville où se tenait leur dernier espoir.

_Chance Harbor :_

Mélissa regarda la chambre de Nick, vide. Chaque matin elle allait dans sa chambre, s'asseyait sur le lit en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Mais ce qui arrivait c'était juste une vague de tristesse et de mélancolie. Elle prit son téléphone, contacta Diana. Dans deux heures le cercle avait rendez-vous à la maison abandonnée, pour accueillir les habitants de Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre. Merci à Catilia car c'est elle qui corrige toutes mes fautes et qui me soutien. Bonne lecture.**

_Chance Harbor :_

Adam, Diana, Cassie et Mélissa discutaient dans la maison abandonnée. La petite Mélissa leur expliquait la situation critique que vivait Elena au quotidien. Diana semblait s'écrouler à chaque parole que Mélissa prononçait, elle était très sensible et aimait aider tout le monde. Adam était plutôt crispé par le nombre de créatures mythiques qu'il venait d'entendre et qui existaient dans leur monde : Vampire, Loup garou, Hybrides, Originaux... Cassie écoutait attentivement et réfléchissait.

Un bruit sourd interrompit le discours de Mélissa.

_ Je vois que j'interromps une réunion de famille.

_ Faye, s'exclama Diana, ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend.

_ Désolée Diana, mais je n'aime pas être convoquée comme un vulgaire sujet. Qu'ai je manqué ?

_ Il faut qu'on aide des personnes .. .

Faye interrompit Mélissa.

_ En échange de quoi ?

_ Arrête de penser qu'aux intérêts cinq minutes.

_ Ok, ok. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Mélissa reprit la narration de l'histoire. Faye écoutait d'une oreille, mais elle préférait feuilleter le livre des ombres de Diana.

_ S'il te plaît Mélissa, dis moi que les vampires sont aussi sexy que dans les légendes.

_ Faye !

_ Je rigole.

_ Il faut qu'on aide cette fille, elle est accompagnée d'une descendante de Emily Bennett, la famille des Sorcières de Salem, la plus puissante. Et en tant que sorciers, on se doit de l'aider.

_ Aider une sorcière qui fait de la magie individuelle ? Sans moi. Demandez à Jake de vous aider.

Cassie la fusilla du regard.

_ A oui, c'est vrai, c'est un chasseur de sorcières, pauvre Cassie. Tu te retrouves sans ton cher Jake, pauvre Cassie.

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Faye. Tu veux nous aider ou pas ?

_ Je vais réfléchir, je t'emprunte ton livre Diana.

Faye s'éclipsa à l'étage.

_ Bon qui est d'accord pour aider Elena ? Demanda Mélissa.

Trois doigts se levèrent, dont celui de Diana, Mélissa et Cassie. Adam resta de marbre, Diana s'en inquiéta.

_ Adam, ça va ?

_ Vous êtes vraiment inconscientes.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si on aide cette fille, on attire un originel très énervé avec sa troupe dans notre ville. On se fera tuer à coup sûr. Et si on échoue, des innocents vont mourir, notre ville sera rayée de la carte. Alors, je vous demande si vous avez réfléchis avant d'accepter.

_ Nous sommes quatre sorciers, commença Cassie, plus Bonnie et, si sa majesté daigne nous aider, on aura Faye en plus. Je pense que nous pouvons vaincre ce Klaus.

Pendant une minute, un silence s'installa.

_ S'il te plaît Adam, on a besoin de toi.

Et un quatrième doigt se leva.

_Mystic falls :_

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna. Elle venait de prévenir Alaric qu'elle allait faire un petit voyage avec Bonnie, tout en évitant de lui dire son plan pour piéger Klaus. Elle regarda le nom de son contact. Damon. Ça faisait la quatrième fois qu'il appelait, elle n'osait pas répondre. Pour lui mentir ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Pourtant elle décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Toi si je te retrouve, t'es morte.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas te répondre.

_ Arrête, tu mens très mal. Où es tu ?

_ Je ne peux pas te répondre.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer à cache-cache. Alors, cache toi, mais je te préviens je suis très fort à ce jeu-là.

Il raccrocha. Dans la voiture, Elena regardait les paysages défiler en priant pour que Damon ne se mêle pas de son plan. Car cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il marche et un pressentiment de mort la hantait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre, désolée pour ce grand hiatus ^^. Merci toujours à Catilia, mon maître et merci à July5, ta review m'a motivé.**

_Chance Harbor :_

Elena descendit de la voiture et admira la forêt qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas sombre et lugubre comme à Mystic Falls, les arbres laissaient entrer le soleil et les oiseaux chantaient. Après avoir emprunté un sentier, une maison apparut, c'était là que les six sorciers l'attendaient. Elle entra timidement dans la pièce commune, tandis que Bonnie couru vers Mélissa pour l'enlacer. Les sorciers demeuraient muets, ils fixaient Elena, la fille qui risquait de détruire leur ville. Mais Diana rompit ce silence en bonne amie :

_ Salut Elena, nous t'attendions, je me présente je suis Diana et voici Adam, Cassie et Mélissa. Faye est à l'étage et comme c'est, comment dire, une tête de mule, elle fait tout pour ne pas nous aider, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui donne pas 5 minutes pour qu'elle accepte. Quand au 6ième membre, on a eu un petit problème, il ne pourra pas t'aider désolée ...Mais en tout cas, je te promets que nous quatre, nous ferons tout pour t'aider.

_ Merci à vous, je suis désolée de vous impliquer dans cette histoire. Je n'ai plus aucune solution à ce jour, et j'espère que ça marchera.

Adam avança et prit la parole :

_ As tu un plan ?

_Attirer Klaus ici, on lui tend un piège, et Bonnie plus vous, ça fait beaucoup de pouvoir donc, vous le tuez.

_ Comment comptes-tu l'attirer là ?

_ Quand on aura trouvé un piège, je téléphonerai à Stefan, en lui disant que j'ai quitté la ville, il s'empressera de le dire à Klaus, qui me cherchera partout avec son armée et forcément il me trouvera ici.

_ C'est un plan qui tient la route.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre soudainement, tout le monde se tourne vers l'entrée, là d'où le son semblait provenir. Une ombre se déplaça rapidement dans toute le pièce, typique d'un vampire. Les sorciers prirent peur et récitèrent une formule pour que cette ombre stoppe enfin. Le vampire s'agenouilla en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains en criant : «Arrêtez, ahh!». Elena se tourna vers lui et le reconnut immédiatement.

_ Damon ? S'il vous plaît arrêtez, ce n'est pas Klaus.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le présenta et cinq minutes après, le malentendu fût dissipé, enfin pas pour Damon. Quand Faye daigna descendre les escaliers, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour lui.

_ Wow, vous avez oublié la partie où des vampires sexy viennent nous aider, dans ce cas la, je marche.

Pendant toute l'après midi, ils réfléchirent à leur plan, et à l'organisation de cette mission, même les plus basiques:

_ Elena tu dormiras chez moi avec Cassie. Quant à Bonnie elle dormira chez Mélissa j'imagine.

Toutes deux acquiescèrent à l'arrangement de Diana.

_ Quant à moi, commença Faye, je veux bien héberger Damon.

Celui ci se braqua et répondit immédiatement.

_ Je vivrai là où Elena sera.

Adam s'avança vers lui et mit Cassie derrière lui.

_ Et toi tu ne vivras pas, là où Cassie sera.

Damon arbora son fameux sourire en coin.

_ Du calme Merlin, je ne boufferai pas ta copine.

Elena vit que la situation dégénérait, elle prit Damon à part.

_ Ecoute je sais pas comment tu as fais pour me retrouver et rentrer ici et je m'en fiche mais s'il te plaît ne met pas le feu aux poudres, tu n'est pas le bienvenue ici, alors profil bas. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas je serai sous le même toit que deux sorcières ultra puissantes alors je crois que je vais pouvoir survivre.

_Toi tu as de la chance que je ne te ramène pas de force, tu es partie sans rien dire. Et j'espère que ton plan marchera, parce qu'où sinon cette ville risque d'être un bain de sang.

_ Je sais mais c'est le seul, moyen pour en finir avec tout ça.

_ Je le pense aussi, si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serai jamais loin.

Il partit par la fenêtre sentant qu'il n'était pas accepté, à part par une adolescente en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Pendant ce temps, Cassie fulminait car Adam se comportait comme son petit ami et elle détestait ça, Diana regardait la scène avec attention. Quand Bonnie vit cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, décidément il n'y avait pas qu'à Mystic Falls qu'il y avait du désordre sentimental.


End file.
